In No Way Will This Be Civil
by Doughnutswilderness
Summary: *Possible Minor Civil War Spoilers*. Clint gets a phone call late at night. "It's a Split House Barton, we can't seem to agree on this one, and I don't think anyone will give in" Clint groaned, he knew this would happen it was only a matter of time.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I Have not done Many Fanfics, and the few I have done are on Wattpad. It has been a while since I have written, so Im sorry if this is crappy. But I hope you like it.**

 **Leave a review if you liked it. :)**

 _ **Enjoy. :P**_

 _ **In No Way Will This Be Civil**_

" _A House Divided against itself cannot stand" – Abraham Lincoln_

Clint sighed as he tiredly walked into his kitchen to answer his phone. It was what? 2:30 am? He knew that only a few people had his phone number, and if it was this late, it had to be important, or important enough that he should answer. He grabbed the old flip phone that he still insisted on using (he had his S.H.I.E.L.D. phone for missions) and answered it.

"Hello" He answered flatly.

"Glad to be met with such a warm welcome." Said a familiar sarcastic female voice. Clint smirked a little bit at the response. Typical.

"Well usually people don't call at 3:00 am in the morning-"

"2:30am" Natasha cut in.

"- you can't complain. You woke me up" Clint said, finishing his sentence. He could hear Natasha sigh on the other side of the phone. They were joking now, but he knew something was up. He had known Natasha long enough to know when something was wrong. He waited for her to give the bad news.

"Clint I wouldn't wake you up if it wasn't important" The Widow said, getting serious.

"yeah, I know Nat. What's the deal? Is Tony being an Ass again and you need me to brake the tension?" Clint said, only half joking.

Again, Natasha sighed. "Your not too far off Barton. There is this… Accord. This new Law people want to pass" Again, she paused. Clint waited as she paused, he knew she would continue in a moment.

"After what happened with Wanda, the explosion and all. It pushed people over the edge. They think we act without consequences. This Accord will please them, set them at ease." Clint knew there was more than what she was saying. He could tell she was holding back.

"What does it do?"

"It holds us accountable for our actions" She answered.

"Give it to me straight Tasha, I'm a big boy. I can take it. "

Natasha paused for a moment, probably considering holding back information again. That's how he knew this was something he wouldn't like. She was trying not to upset him, she was carefully treading the waters.

"It's a U.N. regulation. People were concerned that we just did what we wanted without a care. They think it's best if we report to a group of people representing each country. They send us where they think we should go, and we are held accountable for our actions."

"It is a split house Barton, we can't seem to agree on this one, and I don't think anyone will give in".

Clint groaned. He knew this would come, it was only a matter of time before the government wanted total control of the Avengers. They are a super army, who wouldn't want to be able to point an army of heroes in the direction they wanted and let them do their dirty work. He ran his hand through his hair in frustration.

"Clint, they want us to stay neutral as far as governments go. They don't want people thinking we are some branch of American military, and they don't want us to continue to waltz into places, mess it all up and leave like its no big deal. Many countries have signed, all they need is our signatures"

"Dammit Natasha, you know its more than that." Clint said in frustration. He was aware of Laura walking down the stairs to join him in the kitchen, she was no doubt worried about the phone call.

"Clint-"

"Who is signing?" He asked, cutting her off.

"Tony for sure, he and Ross are the ones who proposed it to us. Vision signed a few hours ago. Rhodey also signed, that was easy to see coming."

Clint just knew that she signed. He could hear it in her voice. The Avengers was all Natasha had, she would do anything to keep it together. She always had a mission, she would go out, do what she was told to and then return back to base. It was like she was programed for it at this point. The U.N. would be her next KGB, her next S.H.I.E.L.D. , she needed someone to point her in a direction and fire. Sure she was never one for rules, but without a boss and without a mission, she felt like she would be nothing. She would be idle, and that was the worst thing that Natasha could have, and Clint knew that.

At this point Laura was standing in front of him, her arms crossed over her chest, a worried look on her face. She reached out and grabbed his empty hand in a comforting way. The two stood in the dark kitchen, the only source of light being the hallway light behind Laura and the light from the moon outside.

"Natasha?" She mouthed. Clint just nodded in response.

"And you signed too didn't you Nat?" Clint asked, breaking the silence. Natasha sighed, and he knew she was nodding her head, wherever she was.

"I'm going to the U.N. meeting tomorrow as a representative. I will sign it there" Clint sighed heavily. He loved her to death, but sometimes they didn't see eye to eye. This was a big deal, and he couldn't just ignore it.

"So Cap didn't sign. Who else?"

"Sam didn't, he will follow Rogers until the end. Thor and Banner are still absent. Wanda hasn't decided, but I think she's a no."

Clint nodded, even though she couldn't see him. He had guessed they would never sign. Cap had had a little to much experience with governments trying to take control, WWII and the S.H.I.E.L.D. fallout. Steve knew how things worked when a group of people try to regulate and force another group to do as they say. People would assume based on the fact that the captains name held the word "America" in it, that he would blindly stood by the government to matter what. But those people would be wrong.

"What happens to Wanda when she does not sign? They all hate her right now right?" Clint asked a little bit of anger in his voice. The poor kid didn't deserve this.

"They may deport her, she's not a citizen or anything. Currently she's at the base, for safety measures"

"Safety? She's just a kid Nat. She wont hurt anyone! You Can't lock her up like that" Clint demanded.

"Just for now, until things get sorted out." Natasha tried to assure him.

"Yeah well what if they lock her up in a prison "For safety"? What if they lock me up, or my family? Or anyone else for that matter?" Clint demanded stepping away from his wife and rubbing his hand over his face. Things were starting to point downhill, he could smell a storm brewing, and this one wouldn't blow over.

"We would never let that happen, I wouldn't"

"Yeah, well you cant control everything Natasha." He could tell Natasha was frustrated with him, but he knew she understood his reasons, just as he understood hers.

"What are my options? Sign or what?"

"Sign, retire, or be a fugitive from the law. I think Cap won't peacefully retire. I think He's going to try and fight this out" She was right. That was the Steve way. He couldn't just stand back and let injustice happen, Steven Rogers was born to fight for justice, and the others would follow his lead.

"If you fight it, they will send us to track you down. Once we find people who are fighting against it, they get locked up."

"Nat, I am sorry. But I can't sign it. I have a family to think of, if I get regulated people will know about them. I think you know that this Law is not a good thing. I can't willingly sign something like this, sign something that will turn south. We will have no control, and we may be sent to do bad things Nat." Clint said looking over his shoulder at his wife. She nodded encouragingly, she didn't know 100% what was going on. But she heard enough to know she stood with her husband and his choice. She would be ready to pack up and move, or grab a gun and fight, whatever he needed. He was thankful for that.

"So what happens to me now?" Clint asked his best friend.

"You lay low. You retire, and then disappear like a ghost. Be a legend, a story. People will ask where you went at first, but they will eventually let it go. Spend time with Laura and the kids. Fade away, and you won't have any trouble"

Clint considered what she said. It would be nice to just stop. Stop fighting, and stop risking his life. Live a life with his family, for once to be the father they needed. He could live a quiet life.

"I don't know Nat. I don't know if I can sit around and let this happen to my friends. I don't know if I can just let it be"

"You think about it. When Stark asks, I'll say you retired. I'll cover for you, and I recommend you take the easy out. If you decide to fight this, someone might get hurt and I would hate for that someone to be you. "

"Is that a threat?" The Archer asked.

"Not from me. But you know Tony doesn't play nice. I'd hate to see you get hurt, and I'd hate to have to fight you" Nat responded, that was about as deep as the Ex assassin was willing to get.

"Well I'd hate to fight you as well. "

"Law low okay Clint? If you fight with Rogers against this, there is not much I can do to help you and your family" Natasha warned one last time.

"I can't promise that. Stay safe Natasha" Clint said, before the lie went dead.

He sighed and shut the phone, setting it on the kitchen counter. Clint took a deep breath trying to control his anger. He brought his fist down onto the table in anger. He felt his wife place her hands on his shoulder. Clint turned to face her, looking into her eyes. She stepped forward and wrapped her arms around him in a hug.

"Its not going well is it?" She asked softly.

"No, its not. "

 **A/N. This Is chapter 1/2. In the next Chapter Clint gets a phone call from a person from team Cap.**

 **Please leave a review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter two_**

 **In No way Will This Be Civil**

" _Will your join in our crusade, who will be strong and stand with me" – Les Mis_

Clint hardly got any sleep after he ended his conversation with Natasha. He spent a few minutes standing in his kitchen, full of anger. He didn't know how to proceed. Once Clint got control of his anger, he started to think though everything. He gets to work on packing a backpack full of knifes, a few guns with some ammunition ,extra arrows, a basic first aid kit, some energy bars and a water bottle or two. Clint didn't know how the waters would turn, but he needed to be ready to leave in moments notice.

"That house I bought about ten years ago, the one in Montana, is still vacant. If it comes to it, we will have to relocate there." Clint told his wife.

"Do you think that will be necessary?" Laura asked, packing a suit case full of clothes, and basic kitchen supplies. She was capable of packing up the kids and moving, she would miss their farm, but she would do it for the kids safety.

"I'm not sure Laura. I don't know if they will hunt me down and try to force me to sign. Tony knows where I live, so who knows." Clint said, he had known taking the avengers to his farm during the Ultron event was a risky choice, but there was noting else he could have done at the time. They had needed a place to stay, and if he went back in time he would make the same decision.

She nodded as she continued to fold clothes and put them in the bag. Clint knew he asked so much of Laura and the kids. He was hardly around, and because of him they had to live way out on a farm, and now he might have to drag them over to Montana. They were supposed to be a secret, he would do anything to make sure they were not found.

After packing a few bags, Clint and Laura finally decided to try and get a little bit of sleep, they had about an hour and a half before they would usually be up to get the chores around the farm done. Clint only managed to doze off a little bit, but couldn't fall asleep. Clint assumed the same was true for his wife.

The next morning Clint was in the kitchen working on breakfast. Two of the kids ran around the house and Nathaniel Pietro sat in his high chair. Clint had been up for a while, having fed the animals and milking the cows while Laura collected the eggs. They both worked on making breakfast, trying as hard as they could to act normal so they wouldn't worry the kids to much.

Clint spun around spatula in hand ready to attack when a sudden noise startled him. He felt foolish about point five seconds later when he realized it was his phone ringing. Then dread filled his body, what did this phone call mean? Who was calling? Clint shared a look with his wife, before handing her the spatula for the bacon and walking over to his phone. His son ran into the kitchen but Laura told him to go into the other room, she didn't want him to hear whatever this possibly was.

Clint held the phone to his hear.

"Hello?" he answered hesitantly.

"Agent Barton?" a male voice responded, seemingly as hesitant.

Clint paused for a moment, he was 99% sure he knew who it was. So he went out on a limb.

"Captain?"

"Yes" was the response. Clint sighed in relief, he quickly gave Laura a thumbs up to reassure her. At least he knew Cap wasn't out to get him.

"How can I be of service Cap?" he asked.

"Well, I hate to bother you Clint."

"But you are, so it must be important" Clint responded. He knew how polite Steve was, he never liked to burden people with his problems.

"Yeah I guess I am. I assume you know about the accords?" Steve questioned.

"Yeah, Nat called me last night."

Clint could almost hear Steve's disappointment. The man no doubt thought that meant that Clint was on Natasha's side, that she had snatched him up.

"and?" Steve finally broke his silence.

"Well, I told her no way in hell would I sign it. I guess I'm kinda retired right now"

Steve chuckled with relief on the other side of the phone. Clint could just hear the stress this guy was under. What was cap anyways? Sure he was like 90 something, but when he got frozen how old was he? Twenty four? Twenty Five? The Captain was still quite young and had already dealt with to much in terms of leadership roles, it's a wonder his hair wasn't grey….did his Soldier Serum allow grey hair in the first place? Clint shook his head, he was letting his mind wonder off topic.

"Clint, I have a favor to ask you. I understand if you say no, its totally fine. But I'm running low on people I can trust, so I figured I'd give it a shot and ask"

"Fire away Cap" The Archer answered.

"As you may know, I and a few others are now wanted people. We didn't sign the accords, and now we are acting on our own. This puts us in violation of the new law."

Clint nodded slowly. "Yeah"

"Clint, I fought back during World War II, and I crashed that plane, freezing myself for 70 years. I didn't do it for nothing, I did it so that people could be free. I didn't do all of that just to sit back and let the government try and gain total control once again. I cant sit back and watch, not in my right mind I can't."

Clint could head the desperation in Steve Rogers voice, this was something the man just couldn't let happen. Steve was a man who would never sit back and watch anything he felt to be wrong happen. Clint understood that, he felt similarly.

"I understand Cap."

"Things are going south Clint. I have gotten some news of some very bad things that I can't continue to let happen regarding Hydra. Tony wont let me solve this problem, he's to concerned about his damn accords-"

"language" Clint interjected.

"-He's going to fight us. I need all the help I can get."

Clint took a moment to process what the Captain was saying.

"What did you find out?" Clint wondered aloud.

"Bucky is not the only one, there are half a dozen more, I need to make sure no one unthaws them and takes advantage of them. They could do serious damage."

Clint sighed heavily. No, that couldn't happen. Between that and the unjustness of the Accords there was no way he could stay out of this one.

"What do you want me to do? "He asked, sending a glance over at his wife. She was disappointed, not in Clint, but in the situation as a whole. She hated that he had to be dragged into all of this.

"Well, I need you to bring your gear and meet us-"

"Who's us?"

"Sam, Bucky, Wanda and I."

There was another pause. Clint could hear some racket in the background. A muffled. "Put that right back where you found it Repunzel, or so help me" That confused Clint quite a bit. He could hear Steve move the phone away from his hear a little bit.

"Bucky, but his stuff back down, and Sam. Please try to get along." He could hear Steve say.

"Repunzel over here is the one who wont stop touching my stuff" Sam, that was defiantly Sam.

Clint listened, amused at the conversation on the other side of the phone. He grabbed a piece of bacon and popped it into his mouth as he waited. A few more words were exchanged, and once Steve defused the fire he returned back to his conversation with Clint.

"Sorry. Anyways. Do you think you can join us? I know it's a lot to ask" Steve asked.

Clint looked over at his wife again, then at baby Nathaniel. Clint wished he could say no, but too much was at stake here. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers.

"When do we start Cap?" He asked.

"Actually, I already have something you can do for me." Steve said slowly.

"Oh Yeah Cap? What would that be?" Clint asked.

"Well, there is a guy a need you to pick up for me on your way. Call him a recruit of sorts."

Clint chuckled a little bit and shook his head. Why was he always the one to handle the new kid? Natasha, Wanda and now this man? He was like a super hero recruiting agent slash chauffeur.

"what's his name and where can I find him?" the new chauffeur asked.

"His name is Scott Lang."

 **This Chapter was harder to do. I didn't want to give away to many Spoilers. So because of this, their conversation stayed more shallow than Clint and Natasha's was.**

 **Also, I might post more one shot chapters if you want? Any requests?**


End file.
